


Stolen Dance

by xagentofchaos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Corset, Daddy Kink, Laces, M/M, Marking, Panties, Rickyl, Rimming, Strip Tease, blowjob, stay-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xagentofchaos/pseuds/xagentofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl found a sex store and brought something back to the prison and gives Rick a private surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea on my mind for a long time now. I kinda like how it turned out even if it might be a little short. I hope you don't mind.

”Have to show ya something.” 

Rick looks up from the table where he and Carl’s cleaning the guns thoroughly. Above him leans Daryl, pressing his chest against Rick’s arm, whispering in his ear. He looks a bit flustered; a faint color of pink creeping on his cheeks, lips pressed into a small line. There’s also a tired aspect in him, eyes a bit hooded with faded rings underneath them. 

Daryl just got back from an equipment hunt with Maggie and Glenn, sharing vehicle with the loved up wife and man whilst he himself was dying to get back. Now he’s tugging at Rick’s sleeve like an eager child, apologizing for his behavior whit his eyes. Rick excuses himself to Carl, who only waves at him tiredly, not really caring where Daryl’s taking his father. 

He follows Daryl to another cleared cellblock that lays hidden from their own, private and mysterious. The smell of dim mold is creaking through the cracks in the wall; suffocating lungs if they remain for a long time. The hunter drags him further in; as if he’s scared someone will interrupt their prevented anonymity, into a dusty room. He motions at Rick to sit down in a chair that’s been put against the wall on the short side, mirroring the door. 

The smaller man is clearly blushing now; a dark shade of red being pressed against his skin and he’s shaking a bit on his hands. But he also look determined, sure of what he’s supposed to show the cop.

“So, uh,” he starts with, biting on his nails in nervously. “I found this store when me, Glenn and Mags were out equipment huntin’. Wasn’t gonna go in but somehow I did and uh- I found some stuff. It’s- it’s- lemme just show ya, a’right?”

Rick only smiles comfortingly with approval, not expecting what his lover is going to show. So he sits back onto the chair, putting his hands in his legs and waits. 

“A’right then,” Daryl murmurs and starts fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. One by one, the buttons are being separated from its connection, revealing something black and silky. At first, Rick thinks of a safety vest to use while killing walkers. But when more buttons are off, a shiver goes through his spine. In front of him stands Daryl with a black, tight corset, showing off his delicious curves and muscles. With a watering mouth, Rick clenches his fists tightly to not lose control. The hunter in front of him isn’t done. Slowly, teasingly so, he starts unbuttoning his pants, dragging a soft breath through his half open mouth; looking at Rick with a wet, mischievous gaze and a hidden smirk on his lips. 

Before pushing his pants down, Daryl takes off his shoes; revealing a layer of stretched, black fabric. He then brings the pants all the way down to his ankles, showing them away with his feet. In front of Rick stands a beauty, fully dressed in sexy lingerie. Everything fitting him good and tight; black stay-ups and small laced, transparent shorts with pink ribbons as decorations. 

Rick is shaking visibly, biting his lips to not groan of pleasure by the sight of his lover dressed up so nicely for him. A chafing sensation in his pants makes him start dancing around on the chair. Daryl smiles at him teasingly, moving his hips slowly in a circle. He moves closer, walking slowly over to Rick who stares up at his lover. Not knowing what to do, he fingers at the top of Daryl’s shorts; stroking the happy trail with the tips. Daryl’s skin vibrates underneath them and a low growl escapes his throat. Seemingly as aroused as Rick himself, with the tip of his dick lurking up from the shorts, Daryl starts dancing on top of him. Moving between the cop’s legs; bending down, rolling his hips. 

It’s a completely different person in front of the taller man, seeking himself further into the stolen sensation of privacy; of trust and naughty thoughts. Clutching onto the forbidden darkness that’s seeping through them. 

Daryl suddenly bends over with stretched legs and rips his flyer open, touching Rick’s hard cock with warm hands. Pulling it out, not waiting for Rick to adjust, he bobs his head down and licks the throbbing cock further into his mouth. Rick groans loudly, breathing hard through his nose and gets lost into the wet sensation of Daryl’s trained mouth on him. The head hits the back of Daryl’s throat without the man coughing and Rick has to bite his lips hard to not lose himself completely. Daryl is humming around the hardness, licking almost violently on the sensitive string and swallows the salty pre-cum. 

Rick is so close of coming when Daryl backs away, cock swollen in his panties. His body is trembling underneath Rick’s intense, darkened gaze. The cop stands up; his cock still out, and walks over to his lover. With a gentle, but demanding push, Daryl’s facing the metallic bunker bed, hands above his head; holding the railing in a tight grip. Rick gets closer to him from behind, licking his neck with the tip, trailing down. 

“Spread your legs,” he demands to the hunter and caresses his sensitive skin. 

“Yes, daddy,” Daryl murmurs quietly but regrets it immediately. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ 

Rick didn’t think his cock could get more taut but it’s straining painfully against his belly, begging for attention. “No, it’s okay. Don’t apologize,” he purrs into Daryl’s ear; receiving a shiver in return. “I can be your daddy if you want.”

“Ya sure? Ain’t awkward or anythin’?” Daryl turns his head a bit, trying to see the truth in Rick’s eyes. 

“I’m sure, baby,” Rick promises. Daryl nods slightly and turns back to face the railing again, forehead pressed to the cold metal. As Rick demanded, the hunter spreads his legs widely, exposing himself to Rick. 

The cop squats down a bit to get a closer view, pinching Daryl’s cheek until it turns pink while listening to the begging whimpers he’s getting in return. Losing his anticipation of control, Rick forcibly pushes down the laced panties, pinching Daryl’s ass harder. Cock bobbing on his belly, he leans forward, spreading the cheeks with both hands and starts lapping at Daryl’s puckered hole. His lover from above doesn’t even care to hold back a moan as he crooks his back to let Rick further in. Eating him almost greedily, Rick starts fisting his own cock because it’s too red and swollen. 

“Daddy, am I allowed touching myself?” Daryl whimpers with a raspy sound, darkly embedded in his throat. “Please, I need to come.” 

Rick growls between his cheeks, tongue fucking the delicious hole. He moves only a couple of millimeters away, biting the flesh on Daryl’s cheeks; making the hunter quiver. “Yes, baby, you’re allowed. Come for me, princess.” As Daryl’s fisting his cock with wet sounds of pre-cum, Rick bites down hard on his ass, marking the hunter as his. 

With a loud moan, Daryl comes all over the corset and bed, shaking violently from the afterglow. White sparkles in front of his eyes. Rick comes only seconds later, still marking Daryl’s ass cheek with his teeth, releasing himself on the black stay-ups. 

Both of them is breathing hard, not bothering to clean up the mess (and with what?). Rick stands up and turns Daryl around, placing his hands around the smaller man’s neck softly. Giving his lover a small kiss on his nose, smiling widely with exhausted eyes. Daryl still got a flush on his cheeks but looks very comfortable standing so close to Rick in his corset. 

“You gotta show me that store someday,” Rick says, kissing Daryl on his lips.

“Yes, daddy,” Daryl promises and kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what the outfit Daryl worn looks like
> 
> Corset:  
> http://style-blackbook.com/p/AgentProvocateur/holiday_lingerie_lace_black_skirt_lingerie_corsets_and_basques_220265.jpg
> 
> Panties:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS7X6btjpVxKaeTaQXKA0HFfhP_6HKGzF75pSXQ6wYtEQjUX1MN
> 
> Stay-ups:  
> http://www.fogalworld.com/images/fogal-caresse-20-denier-stay-ups-p24-788_zoom.jpg


End file.
